This invention relates to novel N-[(heterocyclic)aminocarbonyl]isothiazolesulfonamides where the heterocycle is pyrimidine or triazine, to herbicidal compositions containing them and to methods of using them to control the growth of undesired vegetation.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around fuel storage tanks, ammunition depots and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
A number of different types of N-[(heterocyclic)aminocarbonyl]arylsulfonamides are known as herbicides. Two of the first patents to issue on such compounds are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,719 and 4,127,405, issued on Oct. 2, 1979 and Nov. 28, 1978, respectively. These patents disclose compounds of the general formula ##STR1## where W can be O or S,
Z can be N or CH, and PA1 R is optionally substituted benzene, optionally substituted thiophene, optionally substituted furan or naphthalene. PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 independently of one another are each H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 haloalkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or an alkoxyalkyl group or alkoxyalkoxy group each having a maximum of 6 carbon atoms; PA1 Z is O or S; PA1 E is CH or N; and PA1 Q is an unsubstituted or substituted, five-membered, heterocyclic radical which is bound by way of a carbon atom, and which contains 2 or 3 identical or different hetero atoms. PA1 Q is ##STR3## R.sub.5 is Cl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxycarbonyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; A is ##STR4## X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, or cyclopropyl; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; and PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 (1) Compounds of Formula I where Z is CH. PA1 (2) Compounds of Formula I where Z is CH and R.sub.5 is CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or Cl.
Later publications have disclosed similar compounds where R.sub.1 is a thiophene or pyrrole. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,939, issued Aug. 16, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,910, issued Apr. 10, 1984 and European Patent Publication (EP-A) No. 30,142, published June 10, 1981 which disclose herbicidal thiophene sulfonamides and U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,067, issued Jan. 11, 1983 which discloses herbicidal pyrrole sulfonamides. [Herbicidal thiazole and pyrazole sulfonamides are disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 609,695, filed May 14, 1984 and U.S. Ser. No. 486,092, filed Apr. 25, 1983, respectively.]
European Patent Publication (EP-A) No. 96,003, published Dec. 7, 1983, discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of general formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl;